Special Circumstances
by Edward Foster
Summary: Everything had been taken from him, his godparents, his parents, his entire life. But something still remained, and if rescued him, but can she really be trusted? And what is this feeling between them? She had nothing and was alone, longing for someone long gone, or so she thought. Can she convince him that she just wants to love him? Like she's wanted for so long. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright I know what I said about trying to finish projects that I already started but for some reason I couldn't help this one(Damn you Sky, finish that Fiction!) Ye's this is Her doing, and sadly to say, I don't think that the story that inspired this will ever be finished. Well, that aside...**

**Disclaimer: I do Not own FOP or it's characters.**

**I hope you enjoy the first chapter of **

**~Special Circumstances~**

1

Timmy tugged on the tie that now felt too tight around his neck, as it were slowly constricting him more and more to the point where he couldn't breathe. The suit he had on seemed to squeeze on him, cutting off all of his senses. He couldn't see his parents horrified faces, couldn't hear the judge's gavel sharply smacking against the platform as he concluded the trial, he couldn't feel himself breathing as if time itself froze in sheer shock and horror at the verdict. All he could think of was the sentence;

_The Turner parents will have the custody of their child, Timmy Turner, removed…permanently. _

Somewhere deep down in his soul, the darkest part of him screamed that they deserved it; they needed a punishment for their continuous actions. They had been leaving him alone for almost Nine years, now they were finally paying for it. But why now? Why now when it actually mattered? The room was met with a deathly quiet that almost chilled the air, Timmy took a quick glance down at the terror stricken faces of his godparents, Cosmo and Wanda, who were disguised as pens. They met eyes for a moment and when his pleading crystal blue eyes met their mourning ones, Timmy already knew.

There was nothing they could do.

As the patrons of the court were grimly packing away papers and pens, the bailiff had walked over to escort Timmy's parents away, never to be seen again. He wasn't letting them go, not without a fight.

"Mom, Dad!"

Mr. and Mrs. Turner whirled around so fast the bailiff couldn't react fast enough to stop them, they held out their arms and Timmy launched to them, feeling the warm arms of his mom and dad engulf him in a bittersweet goodbye that none of them could change. Timmy felt someone tugging at him, trying to pry him away from his only parents who he heard sobbing into his hair.

"No! Please!" Timmy wailed as he was finally ripped from their embrace, he saw them being forcefully dragged away to a back door the probably contained some sort of holding cell. This wasn't how he should act, never; he shouldn't be sobbing and crying like a baby who needed changing. He should've been strong and silent, accepting his fate. But he just couldn't, not now. It was tearing him up inside to know this was the last time he would see his parents. After some de-escalation and more pounding from the judge, things calmed down enough for him to chastise Timmy for his actions, Timmy couldn't blame him for being angry, he's probably done this type of case a hundred times over. It was just his job; he had no right to be sympathetic. Timmy looked at him through his bangs, staring death into his eyes. He saw the judge tense up slightly, a sour look on his face.

"Get him out of here and to Dimmsdale Social Services." He said gruffly, Timmy sneered at him.

"Done with me already, judge?" Timmy spat. "I think there's still some more of my life you forgot to destroy!"

"Get him out, NOW!" he yelled, the police grabbed him up and put cuffs on him, he winced as they were too snug for his liking. Timmy didn't struggle after that, not caring what really happened to him now. He knew that everything was about to be taken from him, his home, his Godparents, his memories. With a small poof, two pink and green pens appeared in his breast pocket, silently ready to at least wish him away from all of this; it being the least they could do. Timmy stayed quiet though, watching the world through the dark locks of his hair, hating everything. They just watched as his body would shake suddenly from held in sobs and tears that streaked his face. The police officer loaded him into a car, removing the cuffs and shutting the door. They'd be on their way to the Social Services building further downtown, to fill out paperwork and set him up for a orphanage or new family. Knowing nothing could be done, Timmy bowed his head and just wept silently, his godparents wishing they could dry his tears, but it didn't work that way.

-:-

"Timmy Turner!"

Timmy raised his head; he'd been called away from his game with one of his newer friends from the orphanage to speak with the head, Madame Lovell. She was a nice woman, looking not a day over twenty-five, even though she was thirty-eight. She had wonderful dark hair that fell around her electric green eyes, wearing a business suit in all black.

"Yes, Madame Lovell?" Timmy said none to quizzically, he was a bit too eager to get back to his game, so he was a bit distracted. Lovell looked down at him with a sparkling smile, and immediately she had his attention.

"There's someone here who would like to see you." She said in a sugar sweet tone, it drew Timmy in, not really caring about his hi-score anymore, he followed the beautiful woman into her office like a lost puppy. Though what he saw inside snapped him out of his state rather quickly, it'd had been so long since he'd seen her…too long, it was actually a relief to see her even though she'd been his tormentor for so long, someone who had caused him nothing but pain and suffering, and if he could, he would've thanked her for it. It was because of her he'd received Cosmo and Wanda. A wave of emotion rippled through him when he saw her in her trademark green mid-drift and tight black jeans, and before he could stop himself, he ran to her, enveloping her midsection in a tight hug. It surprised him when she didn't immediately shove him away or scream at him in disgust or anger; she instead put her arms around him as well, giving him a light squeeze.

"Well, it seems you two are getting along already." Timmy heard, Madame Lovell was still standing in the doorway, nonchalantly leaning in the door frame, her arms crossed, humorous look on her face. Vicky gave a snort, narrowing her eyes at the woman, something wasn't right about her, and Vicky didn't like it. She instinctively kept Timmy a bit behind her, breaking their embrace. Timmy was confused, not just about why she was here, more about why he was so happy to see her, and why was he so happy to see her?

"Vicky…what are you doing here?" She turned to answer him but Lovell cut her off.

"Oh I think I can answer that one, young Turner." She went and sat at her large desk, and pulled out a manila folder with a few papers in it, she opened it, and wrote something down on one of the sheets before handing it over to Vicky who signed her name on it. Timmy then understood what was happening, even though nothing had been said yet, he knew.

"This young woman has offered to adopt you, seeing as she's the closest thing to a relative you have. Imagine that." She gave a coy look in Vicky's direction, who just ignored her. Timmy really didn't understand, why Vicky? What would ever want her to come take him under her wing? That's when a load of negative thoughts barged into his brain. Maybe she was just going to legally kidnap him, or make him her personal slave, or just drop him on the side of the road where no one could find him. As the situations of his mind became worse and more vivid than the last, he began to back away from the focused red head who was still filling out paperwork. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him moving, her eyes left the paper for only a second before she called to him.

"Just where do you think you're going…Twerp." She said in a tone that almost sounded alluring in Timmy's ears, distracting him for a moment, noticing that something in his chest didn't feel right; it wasn't a bad feeling, just off.

"I…have to …get my stuff." He finally answered; Vicky gave a little smirk, more to herself than him. She knew what he was thinking, how he felt. He was afraid now, the feeling of relief of seeing someone familiar had worn off and now he remembered who she was. Vicky liked it, it make her feel in control of him, of his emotions.

_God Twerp, you are just so weak, can't you even see what's right in front of you?"_

A little voice shouted in her head, she quickly buried the thought deep down, not wanting anything to ruin this for her, or him. She knew it was going to be an uphill battle trying to get him to trust her at all, but hey, she had enough time to see to it.

"Oh well, Let me come with you, it's the least I can do." She saw the doubt on his face; she took a quick glance over at that woman, who smiled at her, rising up and gathered the adoption papers and sticking them back into the folder and back into the drawer, ready for the office. She could see Timmy's unsure face, she couldn't really place why, she couldn't read his mind but she could probably guess. But he had to give this a light shove.

"Go on ahead Timmy; I'll be at the door waiting to see you off." She gave him another one of her pure smiles and he melted all of his tension away. Timmy relaxed and led his new caretaker up a few flights of stairs in awkward silence, only being broken by the slight creak of the steps, they finally made it to his room and as Timmy began to pack away his belongings, Vicky came in, shutting the door behind her. She saw Timmy tense up at the sound of the door closing and she licked her lips, trying not to smile or grab him up in a hug, to tell him she didn't want to harm him. But something in her didn't let her give into her natural feelings, instead sarcasm filter through her hidden emotions.

"Oh calm down Twerp, I won't bite you." Vicky sneered as she began to help him, neatly pulling out folded shirts and sitting them next to his suitcase for him to put away. Though he wasn't really putting things away, he just sat on his bunk, staring down at his shoes; Vicky sighed and began putting things inside the suitcase waiting for Timmy to come out of it.

"Vicky…" the red head heard, she didn't really respond she just froze for a second before going back to the task at hand. As she expected, he didn't wait for her to respond before speaking again.

"You never did answer my question…Why are you here?" he said in a low tone, the dark undertones in his voice bubbling up to the surface. It was like a knife though the heart hearing the suspicion, fear, and sadness in his voice. Something inside of the woman ached and pained her at everything she'd ever done to him; she deserved to be feared, to be hated, to be alone. She shouldn't have done this, it was a horrible idea; no it wasn't, Vicky finally stopped beating on herself long enough to realize that it was going to get worse before it got better. She would have to earn his trust, and love, the old fashioned way.

"Twer- uh I mean Timmy, I know it doesn't mean much now but…I'm Sorry." She said, taking a deep breath afterwards, Timmy raised his head to look at her; her big pink eyes were wet with preemptive tears. She took a seat next to him.

"And not just about me, about everything, your parents, your life, it just seemed like it would've been all over, huh. Well, I'm here to try and make sure that never happens, you didn't lose everything Timmy. I…lo-"

And just like that, the conversation stopped, Vicky was frozen in shock, she had been silenced by Timmy in a way she would have never guessed. He'd quickly wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him as their lips met. After a few seconds Vicky came to her senses and leaned back breaking the kiss and gasping shock.

"T-Timmy I…I-"

"I know…I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me, I just…" Timmy's frantic apology trailed off into silence once again. His eyes falling to the green fabric of Vicky's shirt, trying to comprehend what he'd just done, grabbing Vicky like that…kissing her? The thought had reminded him that he was still holding her, his mind told him that he should let go, but for some reason he couldn't the contact felt good, her skin was so warm, soft, and human. He dared looking up to meet her eyes, expecting a hateful glare, but what was there was a longing look, she was looking right into his eyes, something in her eyes was saying something, almost like…

_Kiss me again, please! _

Timmy could feel himself gravitate towards her, closer and closer to her face, their eyes never parting. He was close enough to feel her shallow breaths on his lips, radiating some kind of electricity. Vicky still hadn't retreated, though one word had breezed past her lips.

"Timmy…"

Just than a knock sounded, the two jumped sharply, disconnecting and standing, Vicky grabbing more random things to stuff into Timmy's suitcase while Timmy attended the door.

"Who is it?" he asked cautiously approaching the door, he relaxed when he heard who responded.

"Timmy, it's me Madame Lovell, are you two alright? I hadn't expected the packing processes to be so long." She asked as Timmy opened the door, Vicky didn't face her as to hide her red face, Madame Lovell could almost feel some sort of tension in the air, but decided to let it go. She gave a light smile and turned to Timmy.

"We were just talking, that's all." He told her, Vicky silently cursed that woman for interrupting them, but maybe it was for the best. She had lost herself there, letting that just happen and then wanting it again, Timmy was going to be like her little brother now, and she couldn't think of him in that way. But…

"Vicky…hey Vicky. I think my suitcase is full, don't you?" Timmy said with slight mirth in his tone, this made her heart do a little flutter, he was starting to warm up to her. Maybe it was just all of the excitement, but she could have seen something in his eyes. Something that said he trusted her. Maybe earning what she wanted wouldn't be so hard after all. She finally zipped up the bag and put it on its wheels, as she rolled through the door she took a risk and grabbed Timmy's hand on the way out, leading him out with her, to her surprise he didn't reject but squeezed tighter.

-:-

Lovell watched as the two packed Timmy's things into Vicky's truck, they had said their goodbyes and were off. After they were gone from sight there was suddenly a person next to her. He was about the same height as her with bright grey, almost white hair, a black button down shirt, black jeans, and matching black boots. He had bright turquoise eyes that sparked with happiness.

"Oh hey Love, how are you doing?" He said, his smooth English accent washing over her, she smiled without looking in his direction.

"Oh just fine, Alexander. Did the courts send my own husband to check on me? She asked, floating back towards her office. Alexander made a face,

"Yeah, though I probably would have come if they told me not to." He purred, setting Madeline's insides on fire. She tried no to show he was affecting her by calmly sitting down before reaching into her desk and pulling out the folders.

"Here you are, sweetheart. You can take these to your boss, Pluto." She said pointedly, handing him the folders, he smiled widely in cheer, Planting a kiss on the fairy woman's cheek before saying thanks and poofing away. After he was gone, she came back down to where she was, thinking about her two new assignments.

-:-

_Name: Timmy Turner_

_Age: 16_

_Gender: M_

_Cause of Sadness: Parental Abandonment_

_Assigned Ops: Alexander and Madeline Lovell_

_Previous Ops: Cosmo and Wanda (Note: Additional Information can be found on missing files and detailed AWOL reports, Relocation, Visitation, and WGA program to be started June of next year.)_

_Additional Information: Subject is a Class-S001 Godchild and will be monitored, safeguarded, and cared for by top Operatives._

_Name: Vicky Valentine_

_Age: 21_

_Gender: F_

_Cause of Sadness: Extensive loneliness/abandonment_

_Assigned Ops: Alexander and Madeline Lovell_

_Previous Ops: Information Unavailable_

_Additional Information: Subject is has been moved from being classified as an 'Untouchable' to a Class-A999 Godchild and will be monitored, safeguarded, and cared for by top Operatives. Special Circumstances has taken into account of subject and is willing to allow continuation of system. More information is available in the L.O.R.E Archives._

Something like this could really be a problem to Fairy World if this little 'test' backfired; Cornelius heaved a sigh as he went over the two humans basic info on them, especially this Vicky character. He had a feeling he'd be visiting those Archives fairly soon. Suddenly there was a poof and Alexander appeared into the office of Cornelius Pluto, Fairy World SCA or Special Circumstances Agency, a special branch of the fairy government that moniter's the lives of special cases of godchildren.

"Hey Boss, what do you think of them?" he asked, his voice happily oblivious. Pluto sighed,

"Well, as long as the higher ups say so, I guess their ok, though, this Vicky…I'm not too sure about. What do you think?" Alex gave a happy gasp and did a joyful twirl. Pluto sighed, Alexander may be the best damn agent here, but he's still a bit of an airhead sometimes.

"Oh, I think it'll be fine, there's nothing to be afraid of. I'm pretty excited." He said, almost vibrating with happiness. Pluto put his hand on his forehead, taking a deep breath, before telling his top fairy to go. He stood from his desk, gathering up his papers before taking off towards L.O.R.E Archives, prepared for a long study session.

"Alright, Vicky and Timmy, let's see what make you two so special."

-:-

Timmy couldn't believe it, first the expensive truck had him baffled, but now that he saw her home. A three story estate home with a large two acre yard and a few cars in the driveway. Vicky had chuckled when she way his face, leading him inside as her butler Edward, a young man with glasses, took their coats and Timmy's bag.

"Ms. Valentine." He said in greeting, Timmy was in awe of him too, besides his suit, he didn't look much like a butler with his blonde hair and blue eyes. As the made it into the living room, Timmy couldn't hold in his shock anymore.

"Vicky, Is this where you **live**?" he asked, Vicky smiled at him.

"No Timmy, This is where **we **live."

**A/N: Alright that would be it for now, not too sure if this will get a second chapter seeing as it was written in the heat of 3 in the morning. But hey if you want to see more, leave a review for me and tell me. Right now I can't say for the release dates of my other Fics, though I will say they will come as soon as I can get them out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: well, you all just jumped right on that first chapter! That make me happy and I am appreciative for the reviews that I got, it really got me going. The first chapter was a bit rushed (especially towards the middle and end) so I'll try to take a bit more time with this one. For warned I don't have a real set plan so things may get a bit on the raunchy side (if any)(And yes, this is another 'from 10pm to 5am' chapter, so bear with me please?) so there's that. Also, I've seen the new "Image Uploader" they put up; I'll try and make use of it for this Fic…If I can figure out how it works. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the second chapter of **

Special Circumstances

**-2-**

"Timmy~! Breakfast!"

Timmy opened his eyes groggily, his head was pounding a bit but it didn't really faze him as much as the cold numbness inside of his body. Knowing where he was almost tore him in two, half of him hated where he was; he wanted to be home, in his own bed, in his room, Cosmo and Wanda's fishbowl by his side. But another part of him, somewhere deep down, he loved where he was, knowing who was right downstairs calling his name, beckoning him down with her singsong voice. Something in his gut stopped him from jumping up and running to her, while his brain made sense of yesterday's events.

-:-

"Well, what do you think?" Vicky asked with a breath, spreading her arms out wide as if to include the whole house. Timmy really couldn't speak; he couldn't believe that all of this was hers. And then again, it didn't seem like an impossibility. Vicky had always been smart with her money, even if her tactics had been a bit on the extreme side to get it.

"How did you even get all of this?" Timmy asked in awe, looking around the expansive living area. From the widescreen TV to the large fish tank and everything in between seemed like a movie or a dream, like he was in a mob boss's summer home.

"How? Well…I earned it. As crazy as it sounds, it's an honest living." She said more to herself than to him, he wondered what she was thinking. She was looking around the place with her arms crossed, slightly nodding her head, as if agreeing with herself. Timmy found himself staring at her, how proud she still carried herself but also aged with some intelligence and humility, and some womanhood as well. She didn't look like the same Vicky he knew from all those years ago, with wider hips, bigger breasts, fuller lips, and her longer hair…she didn't look like 'Icky Vicky' anymore. He felt his face redden as he thought more on the subject and decided that he should stop while she still hadn't noticed, and like some horrible jinx that he inflicted onto himself Vicky looked over right into his gawking blue eyes.

"What?" she asked, eyeing him suspiciously, but with a little grin on her face, as if she knew he'd been watching her. Timmy immediately turned away, subtlety playing it off with a chuckle and a simple "nothing" and the room lapsed into an awkward silence. Luckily, the resident butler was around to sense the apparent tension in the air and quickly went to rectify the situation. Edward quickly bounded down the steps, not making a sound during the descent. Something he humbly prided himself on was his silent actions, he could clean a whole house and no one would have known he was there.

"Uh Madame, May I suggest that Timothy and I go upstairs to get him situated, and afterwards I will get started on dinner?" Edward said, Timmy jumped when he heard his voice, he didn't even hear him come in. Vicky didn't even flinch when he spoke; she just turned and started to walk by him.

"Oh that's fine, Ed…give him the room next to mine." She said as she headed down the hall, Edward guessed to the kitchen to start the makings of dinner. He sighed as he kindly lead the young man upstairs, she certainly didn't let him do his job. Most of the time he rarely cooked, cleaned, or did other duties alone or at all anymore, she was either helping him or doing it herself. Something told him that this behavior would only increase now that this young man was now with her, maybe one day, she'll just let him go…and that was something he didn't want.

"So, you're the butler?" He heard, he looked over at the boy's quizzical face and smiled,

"Well, Butler wouldn't be my first choice; I would say I'm more of an Assistant." Edward joked, leaving Timmy just as confused as before. They walked up another small flight of stairs before they came upon a larger upper area with a few doors in a long hallway. Down the hallway were two doors on the left and three on the right, Edward led Timmy to the last door on the left and opened it, causing Timmy to gasp in surprise.

"This is your room, young master, Vicky had it specially designed to fit your old one." Edward said, setting down Timmy's bags by the door.

The room was like a fancier, and larger replica of his old room, painted blue walls and wooden floorboards, the room spanned a good thirty five feet before it reached his oversized bed that looked just like his old one, on his right was a high end computer in the exact place as his old one, there also was a wide screen television on the back wall. Next to his bed was a larger bedside dresser absent of any fishbowl, just an alarm clock. On the left wall was a door that looked a bit out of place, Timmy just guessed it was a closet. Edward had left him alone so he grabbed up his suitcase and began putting things away, trying hard not to let his emotions get the better of him, Vicky had done this, tried to make him feel more at home, but without a certain duo around, it just felt like an old shell, a void that left a stinging hole in his heart. After he a finally settled in a bit, all of the day's exhaustion hit him and he flopped onto his soft new bed, thinking about everything that happened. He wanted to think about something good, like the day before the police showed up on his doorstep; or last week's trip to Kidney Land with His family. Though every time he closed his eyes only two things played in his mind, one was from today…what he did with Vicky, the other was his last trip to Fairy World two nights ago. That memory seethed and burned like lemon and salt on an open gash so he steered away from that, so his mind wondered to Vicky…and the kiss.

_What happened to me in there? I didn't even think about doing that, something just forced me onto her! It was like something just pushed me to her…_

The more he thought about it, the more his mouth tingled, he bit his bottom lip in frustration, he didn't **love **her…did he? He was just happy to see her, so happy that it just clogged up his brain. She and he were mortal enemies since he was young, he would never be attracted to her, not her shimmering red hair, or long legs, large twinkling pink eyes, beautiful sarcastic half-smile and melodious voice…

_What the hell am I thinking? _

Timmy gave himself a quick but hard slap to jerk himself out of his little 'fantasy' about his caretaker. Why was he having these thoughts? It was like he was being programmed to like Vicky, against every other thought in his mind, every other objection, everything just seemed invalid. Timmy wasn't just going to sit there and accept these feelings; he was going to fight it. There was no way he would let this irrational, disturbing emotion posses him. That kiss was just a fluke, a wrongly placed emotion followed up with a bad action; she was an adult, basically his new mother. All of these thoughts jumbled together made his head hurt, he rubbed his temples and groaned when it didn't help. He was just about to doze off when a knock sounded on his door, he instantly froze, it could only be one of two people, and he had a deep feeling of who it was.

"Timmy…can I come in?" her voice was like a bittersweet shock, he actually wanted to talk to her, but something in his heart, specifically the hole that was there, stung from any real contact right now. Against better judgment he spoke.

"Hey, it's your house." The slightly sarcastic remark came off too hostile in Timmy's ears and he instantly regretted it when he saw her pained face walk through the threshold, he knew he had hurt her in some way. She shut the door behind her and leaned against it, almost timidly, not wanting to get too close, her hands still gripping the knob behind her. She tried not look directly into his perfect blue eyes when he sat up, but she felt drawn to them, searching them for some sort of sign of trust or love or even joy, but all she saw was a dim void. There was an awkward silence between the two or a moment before Vicky spoke.

"So, how do you like the room, I tried to make it like…well…you know…" she still didn't know if the subject of his old home was off limits or not, but Timmy didn't seem upset by her question, he answered with ease.

"Like my old room, yeah, it's nice…thanks." He said, throwing in the thanks at the end to hopefully show that he really did appreciate it, even though it opened up some closing wounds. Vicky ventured over to Timmy's bed and finally sat next to him, wanting to get some things off of her chest. She knew ignoring the subject wouldn't make it go away, even if it could be ignored. When it had happened, it had taken her all of her will not the throw herself onto him at that moment, freezing her body and emotions solid. Her head was swimming and her breath shortened, if that lady hadn't come upstairs, who knew what could've happened. And she would have let it happen too, what a horrible person she was; she shouldn't have these kinds of feelings towards someone like Timmy, even though he was, in some cases, the perfect person for her. But she wouldn't think about that now.

"Timmy…I…want to ask you about what happened, back at the Orphanage." She skirted out, Timmy knew this conversation was coming, but what could he say? That he just wanted to? He just gotten an urge to assault her with his lips, and would do it again if he could? No…he would never say that, even if it was a sliver of truth behind those sarcastic thoughts.

"Uh huh?" he murmured, his face starting to redden. Vicky was a bit flushed as well; she knew this was probably the most embarrassing thing a boy his age could ever discuss. But something had to be done, right?

"I just wanted to say that…I'm not upset at you…for doing that I mean, it was just a lot going on, and a lot of excitement. I understand…" she trailed off, not really knowing what to say now, anything else she said might transform into a confession or feelings she didn't want to deal with right now, so they just sat in the thick tension and quiet.

""Vicky…Why didn't you stop me?" She heard, he heart froze, anything but that! She didn't want to do this, not now; she hoped she could just put it behind her, never speaking of it. She tried to play dumb.

"What do you mean?" she asked, her heart pounding in her chest.

You know…after I kissed you the first time…You didn't stop me when I…" he said, not finishing the rest of the statement, hoping that she caught on to his hint. Vicky tensed up, her brain and heart telling her two different things;

_Just tell him the truth, maybe he feels the same!_

_Are you crazy? Lie, its better this way, what if he hates you, despises you, thinks you're a disgusting pedophile and calls the police? _

"Uhm…" She began nervously, just then there was a knock at the door, and Edwards's voice sounded.

"Madam, There is a phone call for you, it's your sister Tootie, and she says it's urgent."

Vicky gave a low sigh, silently thanking her worrywart sister; she stood up but stopped when she felt her arm being tugged. Timmy had grabbed onto her wrist, giving her a serious look. Vicky gave him a confused look.

"Timmy, I gotta-"

"Why didn't you stop me?" he asked in a solid tone, his grip never loosening, Vicky took in a sharp breath, just wanting to get out of here. She pulled again, this time he stood from the bed, not letting go. Vicky felt like her chest was going to burst; she couldn't take much more of this. She wrenched her hand free and head headed towards the door, Timmy didn't follow.

"Timmy…I was shocked okay? I just froze up, that's all. Let's just drop it." She lied, not looking at him, she grabbed the doorknob and opened, she got halfway through the door when she heard his voice.

"Sorry, but I don't believe that." He said "Besides, people are more trusting and understanding if they aren't being lied to." Vicky felt her heart drop, but she walked out, shutting the door behind her. She rushed to the nearest phone, holding back the tears forming in her eyes.

-:-

Timmy sighed; he had to apologize to her, acting like that. What could she have to hide from him; her explanation was fine, so why did he feel like she was lying to him? He shook his head, he was thinking too much, he wished Cosmo and Wanda were here; at least he could talk to them. He rose out of bed and plodded out of his room and downstairs to the kitchen. Vicky and Edward, her Butler, were casually preparing the table for three. Vicky didn't seem like she was still dwelling on last night, she was even humming a little tune that he swore he'd heard before. His thoughts were quickly side tracked when he smelled the food, Bacon, Sausage, Eggs, Syrup, Pancakes, and other things permeated the air. Timmy licked his lips, Vicky saw him and smiled.

"Hungry, Twerp?" she asked happily, she pulled out a chair that had a plate in front of it, he walked over and sat, a warmness settling around him, Vicky was hugging him, her arms wrapped around him from behind. He was surprised when he didn't move away, it actually felt nice. That's when it happened, she gave him a tender peck on the cheek, and it set off fireworks in his brain, his face felt hot. He heard Vicky chuckle,

"Well well, looks like I found a good morning ritual, don't you think?" she said, letting him go and grabbing his plate, going over to fill it with food. Timmy gave a weak smile, not verbally admitting it, but that felt nice, like he was forgiven, but the feeling quickly dissipated when he remembered who she was, the moment dulled and faded. She put a full plate in front of him and he proceeded to chow down. Even though his emotions were a jumbled mess didn't mean that he would starve, at least not yet. The two adults sat with him and ate quietly while Timmy basically shoveled food into his mouth; he slowed down when Vicky said something to him.

"So Timmy, What would you like to do today?" she asked him, Timmy was a bit taken aback, what was up with her now, did she finally snap and gone off the deep end after what he said. Maybe he was right in thinking…no, not that again, he would refuse that theory until he died. Focusing on her question, he asked;

"What do you mean, what is there to do?" Vicky gave a light giggle; it struck Timmy as almost…cute. She drunk some water and stood from the table.

"How about I take you to work with me?" She suggested, Timmy was confused, sure, he'd like to know what she's doing now that the babysitting thing is down the chute, but to spend the whole day with her, who knows what'll happen. Timmy didn't want his emotions to take over again and make everything worse. And what choice did he really have?

"Sure, I guess." He said, trying to sound interested, though his lack of seemed to entertain the redhead. She laughed and began to walk away, talking aloud as she did.

"Edward, Could you bring the two seater around front please? And then you can have the rest of the day to yourself." She said nonchalantly, walking up the steps, heading for the bathroom. She turned a bit, her voice directed at Timmy.

"You coming?" He took a quick glance at Edward who was washing dishes, not paying attention; he finally stood up and headed up behind her to get ready.

-:-

Cosmo gave a small sigh as a light rain pattered the window of the house, he really couldn't deny it any longer…he missed Timmy. Ever since that day they were taken from him, he's tried to hide it under the guise of happiness that he always wore. But this time he couldn't stop the tears from flowing down, silent sobs catching in his throat. He hoped Wanda was away, somewhere she wouldn't see his pain, she didn't want her to feel what he was feeling but he already knew she was. No matter where they would go, who they met, and who they're next godchild was, they would carry around this loss for the rest of their unending lives. Cosmo wondered: Was it selfish to want your own life back, even if it wasn't yours anymore?

-:-

"Inheritance?" Timmy asked as they walked the halls of a office building somewhere in town, the place was huge compared to most of the smaller businesses in Greater Dimmsdale and it loomed over a lot of them, the building being several tens of stories high. Vicky walked ahead of him, leading him on with her hand in his, when she first grabbed his hand on the elevator, he hadn't protested so they hadn't separated since. She enjoyed his skin, his almost unnatural warmth, the way he would suddenly squeeze her hand sometimes, just as quickly loosening, but never really letting go.

"Yep…I guess someone in my family actually liked me…" she said, some unknown family member had died a year ago and in the will her name was all over it, leaving her the sum of billions, a company she hadn't even heard of, Magics Inc., Timmy had taking a slight liking to the name, and the estate that they live in. It was pretty much a miracle, considering she was jobless, lonely, and on her last leg with everything weighing her down. That was when the legal offices called her, her dying cell phone magically springing to life at the last minute.

"So what do you do?" The boy asked, Vicky furrowed her brow, no one had asked her that question yet, the most she'd ever done in this place is sign a few papers and check up on her overly casual employees who seemed to be goofing off more than doing any work, she'd never say anything though, she had no idea what her job was let alone anyone else's in this place, but they were always nice, happy, and all around good people.

"Uh…Supervise?" she said it more like a question than an actual answer, but Timmy didn't question further, fearing something could upset her, allowing her to go back to her old ways. He'd been wary of her nice this morning with her loving attitude after they're awkward conversation the night before. In his gut, Timmy was starting to see Vicky for the woman, and human, that she really was, she could be sad, nervous, distraught, just like anyone else, just like him. He put that thought at the back of his mind when they stopped at a large set of double doors, Vicky proclaimed it to be her office but they were in a rush so he would see it some other time. Timmy never got to see any of the people who work at the office but he could always feel like there were more people in the building, but he really didn't care as much with Vicky around, she was enough right now.

"Hey, Twerp, are you hungry?" she asked him, she was looking right at him so he just nodded his head, causing her to smile, the two got on the closest elevator down to the street and they got into her 1946 Convertible, also a gift from the will, and pulled into the thin traffic. As they drove along, a random song playing softly through the satellite radio, Timmy sighed contently, he actually was enjoying himself, and with Vicky of all people. They stopped at a red light and Vicky reached over and started running her fingers through Timmy's hair, to his mild surprise, he was starting to get used to the constant contact. She had started it since he stopped being so distant, Timmy rolled his eyes to himself.

_Guess I'm really warming up to her, I feel like a dog… _Timmy thought.

They pulled into a local diner and picked a small two seat booth in the back, so they could talk in private. After a bit the waitress took their orders and they finally had a bit of time to talk. Vicky had some things on her mind;

"So, Timmy, are you…happy that I adopted you?" she asked a bit warily, Timmy looked up from foolishly blowing bubbles in his drink. He hadn't really thought of that, was he **really **happy with his new life, yes he had been happy to be adopted, and by someone he knows, but…was he happy with her? After a few minutes of thought, Timmy came up with the best answer he thought possible. He put out his hand, Vicky watching him intently, he reared back and before she could figure out what he was going to do.

"Ouch, hey!" Vicky yelped in pain. Timmy had given her forehead a quick flick, causing her to scrunch up her face. Timmy gave her a look.

"Does that answer your question? If not, that would be a yes." He said, just as she was about to retaliate the waitress arrived with their food, halting the assault, Timmy found himself staring at the waitress, with her black hair and green eyes, she reminded him of…he quickly put off the thought, she was long gone now.

-:-

Home again, Timmy sighed, the void in his heart stinging a little, knowing that it wasn't his original home. Vicky opened the front door stepping inside, it was close to dark now, and Edward wasn't there, seeing as everything was off. Vicky stretched out, giving a small yawn, she turned to face Timmy who was shedding his jacket.

"Hey, Timmy…you wanna…" he turned when he heard his name.

"Hm?" he mumbled.

"Did you want to…watch a movie, you know, together?" she asked, ready to scrap her whole idea if he refused.

"Sure, why not?" he said happily, walking over to her, they walked downstairs into the basement which was a home theatre system, Vicky set up a classic movie that they both enjoyed, The Terminator, and sat together on one of the large couches, about thirty minutes in Timmy hag gotten more comfortable, snuggling up to Vicky, sitting in her lap with her arms around him, they enjoyed the movie in a calm silence, soon the sex scene played, signaling that the movie was almost over. Timmy took a deep breath and asked what was on his mind.

"Vicky…were you telling me the truth?" Vicky didn't say anything at first, Timmy guessed she was trying to remember, so he decided to pursue the question.

"When you said you froze up, that's why you didn't stop me?" he heard her exhale and for a few seconds she said nothing, then came a response in the darkness as the last chase of the movie started.

"No…" Timmy shut his eyes, feeling that wound in his heart simmer. How could she lie to him like that, all he wanted was the truth, at this point Kyle had been killed and the halved Terminator was now chasing Sarah. Timmy always liked this part, but now it just seemed like it was too much for him. Vicky finally took a deep breath and finally told the truth.

Timmy…I know what you're thinking, how could I just lie to you like that, after I said I've changed, and I have. It's just I…didn't know what you would think if you knew how I feel…what I felt when you kissed me." Timmy didn't say anything; he just listened, the Terminator getting closer and closer to Sarah.

"Timmy…I…don't know how to say it…but…" Sarah was reaching for the button to the smasher, closer…closer…

"Timmy…" Closer…

"I…" Closer…

"L-Lo…" She hit's the button and says her line, "You're Terminated, Fucker."

"Timmy, I love you…" The plate came down, smashing the cyborg, cheap spark effects all over… That's how Timmy felt, as if he'd just been hit with a great weight, something greater than whatever he's gone through since he'd been first left behind by his parents and thrust into her care. Now he understood, why she had come, why she hadn't refused that kiss, now he knew.

Timmy felt Vicky's grip on him loosen, and heard the sound of sniffing, he turned and in the light of the screen he could see her tear streaked face, now he really could see the **real **Vicky, the woman who was in shambles, tearing herself up wondering if she was a maniac for loving someone like him, knowing sure well that he might now lover her back and it be totally justified, able to leave at a moment's notice because of the secret she just disclosed.

"Timmy, I'm so s-sorry…I can't imagine what you must think of me…" she said through stifled sobs, Timmy slowly reached up and gently but firmly grabbed her face in his hands, searching her eyes in the little light he had. She had become quiet, save the occasional sniff or catch of breath. He looked into her wet pink eyes and saw only one thing…

The Truth.

The movie was ending, Sarah had said her last line and started driving away, as the scenery darkened into the blackness of the credits, and Timmy got closer and closer to her, coming within centimeters of her mouth, that same electric feeling buzzing around him like last time…but unlike last time, he didn't feel like he was under some sort of spell, his mind was clear, he knew what he wanted, no matter how strange it seemed. They had hated each other for so long; she was his tormentor, his savior, his caretaker….and now something more. He looked into her shining pink eyes one last time before closing his and closing the gap between them, pressing his lips to hers, she accepted him, pulling him in tighter, everything had become dark now, just them together, finally. Vicky felt his inexperience, so she took a bit of a lead, deepening the kiss, her tongue in his mouth swirling around, she heard him gasp in surprise, she still had it! She backed off, hoping he'd been paying attention, lucky for he was a fast learner, repeating the same process, though he wasn't as explorative, but she didn't care, she finally had him, and he had her. After a few more seconds they broke away, Timmy took a long silent breath, while Vicky was breathing heavily, trying to control herself. Timmy enveloped her at her hips and lay against her, still taking long, deep breaths. He finally made one of the greater decisions of his life with a few simple words:

Vicky, I think I love you too…

-:-

"_Hello?...yes…oh….yes sir….ha, I bet…so…permission to be godparents again?...Thank you, sir."_

_Alexander cut off his cell and smiled at his wife, she looked up at him as they began to make love for a second time._

"_Looks like that little magic trick of yours worked, honey." He said as he entered her, she gave a slight coo of pleasure._

"_Ah…Oh it was nothing at all, it's easy when the feelings are natural…and mutual. She whispered in his ear. _

_Tomorrow was the start of their new job as godparents for two humans, who were way off the system, and way past the age cut. But knowing what was coming next, they would need them, just about another year away, the storm was coming. _

_Timmy and Vicky were about to be right in the eye of it all._


End file.
